Audio microphones are commonly used in a variety of consumer applications such as cellular telephones, digital audio recorders, personal computers and teleconferencing systems. In particular, lower-cost electret condenser microphones (ECM) are used in mass produced cost sensitive applications. An ECM microphone typically includes a film of electret material that is mounted in a small package having a sound port and electrical output terminals. The electret material is adhered to a diaphragm or makes up the diaphragm itself. Most ECM microphones also include a preamplifier that can be interfaced to an audio front-end amplifier within a target application such as a cell phone. Another type of microphone is a microelectro-mechanical Systems (MEMS) microphone, which can be implemented as a pressure sensitive diaphragm, is etched directly onto an integrated circuit.
Environmental sound pressure levels span a very large dynamic range. For example, the threshold of human hearing is at about 0 dBSPL, conversational speech is at about 60 dBSPL, while the sound of a jet aircraft 50 m away is about 140 dBSPL. While the diaphragm of a microphone, such as a MEMS microphone, may be able to withstand high intensity acoustic signals and faithfully convert these high intensity acoustic signals into an electronic signal, dealing with such high-level signals poses some difficulties. For example, many amplifiers and preamplifiers for acoustic microphones are optimized for a particular dynamic range. As such, these systems may not be able to handle the full audio range without adding significant distortion. The interfacing of a MEMS microphone or sensor with an electrical system, however, poses a number of difficulties because of the microphone's very high output impedance. For example, loading by the preamplifier may potentially attenuate the microphone's output signal, and the high resistance nature of the MEMS microphone makes it prone to EMI disturbance and power supply disturbances due to a poor power supply rejection ratio (PSRR). As such, amplifiers that interface to capacitive signal sources, such as MEMS microphones have a high impedance input stage that are often implemented using amplifiers with capacitive feedback. When such amplifiers are configured to have programmable gain, for example, by switching in and out different values of feedback capacitors, perturbations in the operating points of the amplifiers and its associated capacitors may cause distortion in the signal.